The new adventures of the Olympians and Glee
by Poseidonrulez
Summary: What would happen if the kids in Glee club were halfbloods and Mr. Schuester was a Roman halfbloods and four Greek halfbloods happen to visit a show with monstes.
1. Chapter 1

**No One's P.O.V.**

Nick, Luke, Sally, and Samantha were sitting in the audience at an auditorium. They were given vacation from camp and had decided to spend it in Ohio going to watch a musical performance done by a glee club at McKinley High School. As they watched the show five men walked into the auditorium and chose seats. As the first set ended and the glee club went off stage for a break with two members from the audience with them, after a while Sally shifted in her seat and Nick looked at her along with Luke and Samantha. As they were focused on Sally five men got up and went back stage to where the glee club was.

After a while the kids heard a scream and then some hissing from backstage so as everyone ran out of the auditorium, they ran towards backstage. As they were running Nick pulled out a pen and held it in his hand. They ran into the back and saw the girls and one guy hiding behind the other guys were there guarding them from five monster. What Nick saw was creepy. He uncapped his pen and it turned into a trident. "Hey over here," Nick yelled at the monsters as they charged him. Luke took out a sword and stabbed two of the monsters and Nick attacked the other three. When the last one was going for Nick he used water from a bottle and shot it into the face of the monster making him fall back into the sword of Luke.

The kids from the glee club looked in shocked and one of them went forward he was a tall boy. "Who are you and what are those things?"

Nick put away his weapon and dusted off his clothes. "We are friends and those were monsters." The glee members looked at them and stepped back a few steps."Let's explain this to you."

Sally looked at the kids and said "Let's find a quiet place to talk." The kids nodded and lead Nick, Luke, Sally, and Samantha to their rehearsal room.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Nick's P.O.V

As I explained the things to the glee kids a man in about his mid twenties to early thirties walked in. One of the boys named Finn said "Hello Mr. Schuester."

The man looked at the kids when he held out his hand for me and the others to shake they saw a tattoo on his arm and Sally gasped and said in Greek "Ο μεγαλύτερος εχθρός μας είναι εδώ.*" Luke, Samantha, and I looked at Sally and the glee kids and Mr. Schuester looked confused.

I said "Sally we are here on vacation and happened upon fourteen half-bloods who are over the age of thirteen. We must get them to camp with the help of my brother and your sister."

Mr. Schuester looked at the four new kids and saw that they had seen his tattoo. "Greeks, guys you need to go with these guys." They looked at him in shocked and got up.

Luke looked at me, Sally, and Samantha. "I am going to stay here and help with clean up and make sure the parents of these kids understand."

Me and the others nodded and I said "Καλή τύχη φίλος και σύντροφος μου**" I shook hands with Luke as he left. I then looked at Sally and Samantha. "Go IM your sisters Sally and my brother. See if they can help us and then IM camp because with Mr. D off of duty and Chiron retired make sure the camp is not in chaos with the new threat and make sure there are bunks ready for these kids." They nodded and went off.

One of the girls Rachel looked at me and said "Hello Nick's the name. Well you tell us that the gods are real how are we suppose to believe you." I nodded it was a valuable question.

The kids looked at me as I stood up and went over to the middle of the room. I pointed to two guys named Puck and Finn. "Be ready to catch me if I fall." They nodded and I looked at Mr. Schuester looked at me in anticipation. I felt my gut twitch and soon the school started to shake and as I controlled it to stopped after a few minutes I fell and Finn and Puck ran over and caught me. I was drowsy, but I soon got my strength back.

I saw Mr. Schuester looked at me and said in Latin "Sancte luppiter, tibi flecto Neptunius. ***" The glee kids looked at him as I stood up.

"Don't you mean Poseidon?" I said to him as Sally and Samantha came back.

They say me still on the ground in the arms of Finn as Puck was standing by waiting to help. Samantha smiled and said "So you already have these guys falling for you." I laughed and stood up.

I looked at Sally and said "Are they coming?" She nodded as we all walked out of the school into the parking lot where chariots and pegasi stood waiting. I smiled at my older brother Percy "Hey bro." The glee members looked in confusion and I said "Come on hop on the pegasi. Sally you ride on a chariot with Kurt, Samantha ride on the other chariot with Rachel and I will ride of the last chariot with Finn." I watched as the kids boarded the rides and soon we all took off.

**

* * *

**

**Here are the translations for the words in Greek and Latin.**

***Our greatest enemy is here.**

********Good luck my friend and companion.**

*****Holy Jupiter, I bow to you son of Neptune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I was looked at the scene below as I flew over the country with Nick on a chariot. The events from the past day were shocking and too much to bear, but it might also explain why I didn't know my dad. I looked over at Nick and said "Can I ask you a question?" Nick nodded and I continued. "What did Samantha mean when she said that you had us falling for you?"

Nick laughed and said "When I was born the gods all touched me to save my life. I was given an immense amount of beauty. I have been known to have both men and women fall in love with me just by looking at me." Nick looked over at Blaine ridding on a pegasus looking at him. "Not only that, but I am a powerful demigod. It's not every day that a child of the Big three is born even after the oath was given up, because kids of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades have been known to start wars against each other and you saw what I did back there with the earthquake well that is a small power of the kids of Poseidon, but I was born special with a special power. Never in history have I known that a kid of Poseidon was born with the power to able to manipulate the water in their own body to teleport and to be able to do the other kids of Poseidon's at a greater amount."

I looked at him in shock. "Wow that must be cool to have a dad with great power."

Nick nodded. "I am known as the Prince of the sea, the Sea Prince, or the Tide King. Not many demigods can sense other half bloods around them, but I can sense that you are powerful." I looked at him then went back to the Earth. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

As the chariots and pegasi landed I looked out at the camp and gasped. What I saw was one of the most beautiful things ever. It was a camp with Greek buildings and on a hill was a building a building that looked like a temple. As we came with in a few hundred meters of the camp only me, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Rachel kept on going and the others stopped. Nick turned the chariot around and said to the other "I am sorry, but it seems that you aren't what we thought, but you are in this now." They nodded and followed his insturctions to go back to their homes and to tell Mr. Schuester to keep everything a secret. They flew off as the rest of us landed. As we landed a group of kids came up to us with food and drinks and brought us to a farmhouse they called the Big House.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

I looked around the Big House and looked at the boy named Nick walked in. "Hopefully you will be claimed by the camp fire tonight."

I raised my hand and said "What is a claiming." Soon everyone gasped and looked at Kurt. He looked perfect and his clothes were new and cuter than before and his hair was perfect and a pink glow surrounded him.

Nick and the other campers in the room besides him in the room gasped and the all bowed except Nick who said "That is claiming," he pointed to Kurt and then bowed and said as her got up, "Welcome son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty." I stood in shock at Kurt. "Sally here will show you your cabin and your siblings and you can probably help them with the Valentines dance we are holding." Kurt screeched and stood up and left with Sally. I smiled happy for Kurt. Nick looked at the rest of us. "Ok let's give you guy's tours of camp. Blaine you with Nathan here, Puck with Lance, Rachel with Samantha, and Finn you with me." We then separated into our groups.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nick's P.O.V.**

As I walked Finn through the camp and showed him the different places he smiled and laughed at the different places. As we neared the beach we sat on a rock and he said to me "Are there people at this camp that are umm…..gay." He looked at me with sad and unfocused eyes.

I looked back at him and said "Yes. If you need to talk I am here for you." I patted his back then got up went back to the Big House to work on some plans. At around two in the afternoon I headed over to the arena where kids were learning how to fight with weapons and other were at the archery range shooting bows. I rubbed left forearm where there was a tattoo. A few years back the Greeks had started giving tattoos to their members like the Romans', but with these tattoos there lines for how many years you were at camp and your parent's animal and if you happened to be a traitor the tattoo would change and an the word traitor would be plastid across it.

As I watched the archers a young kid accidently shot and arrow to me and I stood there as it hit me in the chest. I smiled and remembered the day when Hades had thrown me into the river of Styx and I was given an Achilles Heal. I walked around camp and then heard the conch horn for dinner so I walked over to the dinner Pavilion and sat at my table after getting food and burning some for my dad. As I ate I heard others gasp as a glowing hologram of a red and pink bow and heart arrow appeared over Blaine's heard. I stood up and said "Welcome Blaine son of Eros, God of love, sexual love, beauty, and lust." He smiled and went and sat with his siblings. Just after Blaine was claimed so was Rachel a hologram of a silver owl appeared above her heard. I nodded as she looked confused. "Rachel daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom, strategic battle plans, war, crafts, and weaving." I bowed my head to her and she walked over to her cabin mates.

As dinner ended I stood up and said "Time for announcements. Tomorrow will be the capture the flag game and on Saturday the Valentines dance. Don't forget on Monday we will be sending out our Alpha phalanx to try and find the Roman camp to enlist them in our fight with the Titans and Giants. Now onto the camp fire." The camp headed off to the amphitheater.


	6. Chapter 6

**Puck's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the campfire with Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Nick we talked about our day at camp. We sat down and soon started eating smores and sings weird camp songs, but soon me and my friends joining in. As we started our third song a lightning strike struck the fire and soon everyone stopped singing, but me, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. As we realized everyone else stopped singing I said "What's the big deal it's just lightning."

Nick looked at me and got up. "It's not just lightning. Nothing it just anything here." He then turned to the camp. "I think it was just a misfire by Zeus," but then a nothing lightning struck by a son of Apollo. Soon a huge storm came and waves started crashing against the waves. Nick turned Sally. "Do you think it is the gods fighting," she shook her head maybe and Nick looked around.

After a few minutes I heard a gasp come from the campers and Nick as I looked up at my head and saw a hologram skeleton floating above my head and then I turned to Finn where he had a sea green trident floating about his head. I looked around and said "What is going on."

Nick and the rest of the camps bowed and Nick said "I think it was the river of Styx who did this, she is powerful. Welcome into camp Puck son of Hades and Finn son of Poseidon." I looked shocked and just sat there as the campfire continued and soon everyone went to their cabins. Finn went with Nick and two small kids about eight years old.

I stood up and saw two kids walk towards me. One was about fifteen and a boy and the other was a girl about thirteen. "Hello I am Sam your half-brother and cabin leader of the Hades cabin." I nodded as the boy said that and followed him to the Hades cabin and feel asleep as my head it my pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finn's P.O.V.**

As I woke up in the morning I was in the Poseidon cabin. I smiled as I remember the night before. I looked around and saw Nick coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Your turn to use the shower," he said to me. I nodded and got up and went to the shower and found the stuff I needed already in the bathroom. I got into the shower and finished in about ten minutes. When I came out of the bathroom I saw a pair of those waiting for me, an orange camp half-blood shirt and jeans. I put my clothes on and looked over to Nick who was sitting on his bed putting clothes and supplies into a bag. He saw me looking and said "Pack whatever you have. We are going camping, you, me, Blaine, Puck, Kurt, Rachel, and Samantha."

I nodded and packed what little I had and got up. Nick handed me a bag and I followed him as we walked to a hill with a pine tree. I saw Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Samantha, and Blaine there waiting. I smiled and nodded to them. We each got onto a pegasus when Nick and Samantha got onto a chariot. I smiled as we took off and I talked to the horse and soon we landed in a forest clearing. I saw as Samantha set up a small tent for each of us in seconds and she had a fire going. I and my friends stood dumb folded looking at her. Nick smiled and laughed. "She is a hunter of Artemis, they can do these things." I nodded and went over to my tent and put my things inside. As the day wore on Nick and Samantha taught us some fighting moves with weapons they brought for us. When it was about seven o'clock we sat down for dinner which was a deer Samantha had killed.

When everyone else went to bed, but me and Nick I decided to go over and talk to him. I sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. I smiled and did the stupidest thing. When Nick turned to face me, I kissed him when I quickly pulled away and saw his face I got up and ran into my tent and closed the zipper and fell asleep. I dreamed I was on a mountain that was beautiful and their where people everywhere. When I looked down I realized that I was on top of the Empire State Building. I was then in a throne room with twelve huge thrones and a hearth in the middle. The thrones were occupied and people were fighting. Just then the guy with the biggest throne threw a lightning bolt in my direction and I woke up sweating and screaming. I saw a movement outside of my tent and Nick came in holding a sword. When he saw that I was ok. He closed the tent flaps and zipper and sat down inside the tent next to me.

"We need to talk about yesterday." Nick said and before he started again I cut him off.

"I am sorry I am stupid." I said turning around to not face him.

"It's not your fault and you are not stupid. It is Aphrodite probably trying to mess with you. I am not trying to hurt you, but you and I can never happen because you are my brother our dad is Poseidon." I nodded and smiled. He said goodbye and got up and went to the start breakfast. I got dressed and walked out of my tent and saw everyone else up. I shook my head and walked around in the woods remembering my dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Puck's P.O.V.**

I was sitting by the fire while eating breakfast with everyone sitting there too. I decided it was the time to speak up. "What about school, I mean I am all for missing school, but we have glee club and we can't leave our friends hanging."

Nick looked at me and said "Well most demigods who parents aren't important or two powerful decide to go to school during the school year and go to camp in the summer, but the powerful ones or the ones who have no family to go to stay at camp so it's your decision."

I looked at Finn and Rachel waiting for them to speak, but then Blaine spoke first. "Well if we decide to go back to school then me and Kurt if he wants to can transfer to your school incase anything were to happen." Kurt shook his head yes and Nick nodded like it would be a good idea.

Then I turned to Finn and Rachel when Finn said "I am all for it, but what about, what did you call it our scent. Won't it be strong and monsters will attack."

Nick looked at us. "Yes and excepcially since you know about yourself, but I will come along to make sure everything is fine and there is your director. Will I believe his name is?"

I looked at them. "Ya what is it will him. You said something about him being your enemy."

Nick paled and so did Samantha. "Well he is our enemy, but also related to us. We will explain later. Let's break camp and get to your town. Samantha do you mind breaking camp and then going back to camp to tell Chiron where we are and then you can return to your huntress." She smiled and nodded. She hugged Nick and Rachel, but then steered clear of the rest of us.

I walked over to Nick and the others. "Why did she only hug you and Rachel and gave the rest of us the cold shoulder?" I was curious because the girl was hot.

Nick smiled and laughed. "Because she is a huntress of Artemis one of the virgin goddess and when a girl become a huntress of Artemis they take an oath to swore off men and then become immortal unless they break their vow or fall in battle. She hugged Rachel because Rachel is a girl, and me and Samantha have been friends for years and are like best friends." I nodded and so did the others. We walked back to the chariots and horses. "Ok get on and we will fly." Nick said and we all got on and flew home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

As we landed back in Lima, Ohio we each separated to our homes and families. Finn, me, Nick and Blaine all when to my house where when we showed up my dad and Finn's mom gasped and asked us a million questions. Nick explained what had happened as best has he could. I smiled as my dad and Finn's mom admitted to know about our real mom and dad. They promised to a send me back to my old school, while Blaine called his parents and told them what happened and asked to be transferred to McKinley High. His parents agreed even though his dad was mad at first about find out he wasn't Blaine's father. We all sat in the kitchen eating dinner when we finally settled down enough to introduce Nick. He smiled and shook hands with my dad and Finn's mom. "Hello my name is Nick, a son of Poseidon."

Finn's mom gasped. "Your Finn's half-brother. Now I don't speak for my husband, but if you don't have some where to stay here you can stay here and share a room with Finn."

My dad thought over it for a minute and said "That is fine with me." I was shocked, but didn't show it and then I went to my room.

I was sitting in my room when I drifted to sleep. I woke up the next morning to look at my clock and remembered school. I got up and took a shower. I was upstairs going to wake my father up when I passed Nick in the hall who was boxers. I stopped and stared at him as he went to Finn's room. I got my dad up then went and got breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I walked in to Finn's room in my boxers. He looked at me and stared. "Close your mouth you are drooling." I smiled and got dressed and then went down stairs for breakfast. As I got to school with Kurt and Finn we met up with Puck and Rachel. I smiled and followed them inside and got my schedule then went to my locker which was next to Finn's. I went to my classes. I stayed out of view of the glee members and Mr. Schuester. As the school day ended I followed Finn to the chorus room and stayed outside and the rest of the glee members went inside and finally Mr. Schuester went inside. I waited a few minutes then walked inside and heard a gasp from everyone besides Kurt, Puck, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine. I smiled and said "Hey mind if I join your club."

Mr. Schuester looked around and said to me. "You have to audition first." I nodded and went on the stage and started singing Wavin' Flag by K'NAAN. As I was singing Rachel and some other kids who had blonde hair started coming on stage and singing background. As I was going on I saw the look on the other faces and laughed as I finished. Mr. Schuester smiled and nodded and welcomed me to the club. As I was walking off the stage I saw a figure standing in the back of the auditorium. I looked at the figure and soon saw it turn into a monster and jumped forward towards Puck and Finn. I took out my pen that turned into a trident and jumped off the stage twisting in the air and landing on the monster's back. The glee club screamed and scattered.

I was thrown off the monster and into a wall, but I got up and charged the monster, but when I saw me it said "Oh looked at the son of Poseidon. My master will be glad to know you are here with these little people. He will think you have gone soft." I charged again, but was picked up and thrown into a far wall. I looked at the monster, but he had vanished.

Finn was the first one to reach me. I was bruised and bloody. Finn looked at me and said "Nick get up. You have to be ok." He was shaking me and on the brink of tears. Everyone was shocked to see Finn like this, but when it got around that Finn was my brother everyone understood.

I looked at Mr. Schuester and soon he brought over a canteen of nectar. I took some and soon felt better. I got and dusted of some dust. I looked at Finn and said "I am ok. Don't worry. I won't die yet." I walked off still worried about what the monster said. I was sitting in the chorus room when the others came in. The mortals were shaken up, but soon got over it. I looked around, but then looked at the board. I felt something within me and my eyes narrowed on Mr. Schuester. I stood up and charged him grabbing him and running towards the wall smashing him in. As I did that Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike held me back. I soon regained my sense and calmed down. I looked at Mr. Schuester and saw that he was ok. I explained that something has come over me, but he said it was ok and that it was expected since he was Roman and I was Greek. I smiled and sat down. As it ended I walked out of the school only to stop by a classroom and see Finn in their kissing Kurt. As I looked others from the club were gathering around and talking. I waved them off and walked outside to wait by Finn's car.

As he came out I looked at him and said "Had fun in that classroom with Kurt?" He looked shocked as I told him me and others had seen it.

Finn got mad and punched his steering wheel, but I calmed him down and we drove back to his house where he was inside he went straight to his room where Kurt went to go talk to him. I went to the dining room and did my homework.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room mad that all the kids in Glee club had seen me and Kurt. When Kurt came into my room to talk I told him all about the kids seeing us and he didn't seem too worried even though I was freaking out. Kurt kept trying to calm me down, but it didn't work. Kurt started rubbing his hands over my shirt. I smiled and kissed him as we lay down on my bed and kissed. I was smiling as Kurt went to kiss my neck, but then Nick came into the room. He apologized and was about to back out, but I waved him back in and said "It is ok nothing was really going on." Kurt looked sad, but got up and left.

Nick shook his head at me. "No not the right thing to say." Nick looked at me and asked a question I had hoped would not be asked. "I heard about what happened between you and Kurt last year. Why are you guys acting like this now?"

I looked at Nick and shook my head. "Back then I were confused and mislead, but now I feel stronger and better. I guess it just needed to know who I was and grow up a little." Nick seemed satisfied with the question because he pulled out his phone and started texting some kids from camp. He laughed and I couldn't help but looked at him and think how cute he is. I sighed and started playing some game. "Hey Nick, have you every….um…. been with a…..guy?" I asked not really comfortable.

Nick laughed and said "Finn I am not going to tell you about my sex life, but I will tell you this. I have never had a boyfriend before, but there was this one guy who was very close to me and helped me through my troubles." I nodded and zoned out until Nick said "Are you ready for Sectionals on Saturday."

I smiled and said. "Hell yes who wouldn't be. Tomorrow night we are going over to Mr. Schuester's to get the set list ready and to hang." He nodded. "Also even though it is wrong we normally just spend the night there and leave for Sectionals in the morning." Nick nodded and soon drifted off to sleep. I knew it was weird, but I sat there and watched him sleep for a little while then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know the chapters are short, but I like to seperate P.O.V.'s by chapters. Also I want some feed back what you think and if you want me to add anything. I was also thinking of making all of Glee guys who are also the halfbloods like players. They hook up with whoever they want and when ever they want, maybe even all the Glee guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nick P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning and looked around. It was Saturday morning and the Glee club was suppose to be meeting at Mr. Schue's house that night, but during the day I planned on teaching Finn to control his powers. I took a shower and got dressed in shorts and a tank top. I walked down stair and looked at Finn and Kurt and their parents smiling. Finn was asking his mom if his dad really cared about him and if his dad really died in the war. I shook my head and thought _'Wow I now get why people call kids of Poseidon Seaweed Brains.' _I looked at Finn and said "Our dad did not die in a war. He lives in the bottom of the ocean and rules the seas." The four looked at me in surprise not knowing that I was there.

As I sat down with some breakfast a voice out of nowhere said "Nick." Finn and the others jumped as the say the Iris message.

I looked at the image and said "Luke what do you need?"

Luke looked at me and said "We are having a problem at camp. It seems the defenses are down and monsters are attacking."

I looked at Luke. "Well get the kids of Hecate and Hephaestus to try and find some way to fix it. I will be back in a month when school ends." Luke nodded as I waved my hand through the mist and the image disappeared. I looked at the four.

Finn looked shocked and said "What was that?"

I smiled as I finished my breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I then turned to Finn and said "Do you want me to show you some of your powers?" Finn smiled and nodded but you could tell by the way his mom looked that she was worried. I led Finn outside and said "Finn concentrate and try to move the water in the glass over there." I pointed to a glass of water on a table.

Finn concentrated, but could not make the water move. He got mad and threw the cup of water to the ground. "You will get it soon." I said, but Finn just glared at me and chased me around the yard, but as I got close to the fence the door opened and Puck walked in. I ran into him and ended up on top of him. I looked at Puck and smiled, but then stood up and held out a hand to help him. He smiled as he got up, but he did not let go of my hand. After a minute he saw Finn and let go of my hand. I smiled and said "Finn why don't you try to move the water and Puck let me call one of your siblings to help you." I went over to the side of the yard and IMed one of the kids of Hades and asked him to Shadow travel here to help Puck.

Then I walked over to Finn and kept on helping him concentrate with his powers, but at around one in the afternoon Finn looked worn out trying to move the small amount of water in the glass. Puck came over worn out from trying to summon zombies. I laughed as I saw how tired they were. "It will become easier as your train more." When we went inside Finn's mom had lunch made and Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"So you guys are going over to Mr. Shcusters tonight?" Finn's mom asked as she put the plates on the table.

Finn nodded as he started to eat. I looked at him and laughed as he started my lunch and after I finished I put my plate in the sink and walked up to Finn's room. After a minute or two Puck walked in and smiled as me. He walked over to the couch I was sitting on and after sitting next to me he started kissing me. After a couple minutes we pulled apart and I smiled. I then looked up as Finn, Kurt, and Blaine walked in. "Rachel and the others said we are meeting at Mr. Schue's house at six."

I needed and looked at my watch. "Well then I will be there at five. I need to talk to him." They nodded and said they would come early too. So then Blaine and Puck left to get ready and I headed to the shower. After ten minutes I got out and walked down to Finn's room.

"Hey Nick if we cannot get wet in water how do we take a shower?" Finn asked me as I changed into clothes.

"You can will yourself to be able to get wet." I said as I packed what little things I had and watched t.v. waiting for the other to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nick P.O.V**

At about 4:45 Puck and Blaine had arrived at Finn's house and the five of us drove over to Mr. Schue's apartment. When we got there we knocked on the door and when he opened the door and saw us he wondered why we were here so early. I looked at him and said "I just needed to talk to you about something important."

He nodded and let us in. "So Nick what did you need to talk to me about."

"Well there are going to be about seven demigods at sectionals it will be a powerful scent. I can call in some friends on mine to come and help if monsters attack." I said as I set my things down and sat on the couch where Puck then sat next to me.  
Mr. Schue nodded and said "That seems good." I nodded and went off to message the Huntresses of Artemis to see if they would come. After that we just all sat and relaxed and watched a movie while we waited.

As we watched the movie I leaned my head on Puck's shoulder and smiled. It seemed weird that he would like a son of Hades he just met, but then again Aphrodite did like disasters or things like this. About half way through the movie other Glee club members started to arrive and we smiled at them. After the movie ended and everyone settled down and Mr. Schue had ordered some pizza for them they started talking about songs to sing. Rachel suggested a song from the Beatles and I smiled. "Those guys are great and know how to throw parties."

Everyone stayed at me and Rachel said "Why do you talk like you knew them?"

I looked at her. "Well I do. They are my second cousins sons of Apollo. I have visited them in the fields of Esylum in the Underworld and had been to some of their parties."

Everyone shrieked as I told them this. "Wow that is so cool. Who else have you met," asked Brittany.

"Well Achilles and different Greek Heroes. I have met a lot of dead people." I said, but after that we got back to picking a song for sectionals.

As we were choosing our last song Finn said something. "Nick you said you were blessed by all the gods when you were born right." I nodded and then he continued. "Well that means that Apollo probably gave you great musical talent. I nodded and he said "Why not let him sing a solo and have us back him up." The other members thought this over.

"Wooh, I can't this is my first time here. Someone old should." The other members nodded, but Mr. Schue said that I should sing a song and then they would decide. I nodded and got up and started to sing Hero by Enrique Iglesias. After I finished the song everyone clapped and nodded saying I should sing that as the solo. I said "I guess so."

After that we ate pizza and settled in and watched some more movies. After two movies we all went to sleep and after I had fallen asleep Puck came over and started to cuddle with me and about half way through the night I woke up and got up slowly not to wake him. I walked to the bathroom where I concentrated on the water and got some light to make a rainbow. I then IMed camp to make sure everything was in order and then I IMed my mom to let her know I was safe and ok even though I did not live with her anymore. After the calls I could not sleep so I ended up going out to the deck and sat down on a chair looking out into the night. After about five hours the sun started to rise and I watched as it rose and I heard a rustle from inside and after another hour I heard a panic as people noticed I was gone. I then heard the sliding door opening and Puck and Finn rushing out. "Hey are you ok."

"Ya I just could not sleep. I just needed fresh air." I said.

"How long have you been awake?" Puck asked me.

"Since about midnight," I said as I got up and went inside where everyone else was already ready. I went and took a shower and changed into new clothes.

After everyone was ready we all got into our cars and drove to the school where we got on to a school bus. As I got onto the bus Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me into the seat he was sitting in. I smiled and as we set off I ended up falling asleep resting my head on his shoulder. After about an hour and half I woke up from a bump and sound. I looked around and realized we were on the bus. I looked at Puck and smiled. He said "Maybe after Sectional and everything we could go out."

I looked at him and laughed. "Yes." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

I looked out the window and then turned my head to look at the other members. I pulled out my iPod and put it in and played some music getting into the mood for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Puck's P.O.V.**

I smiled as we got off the bus and we headed into the school. We went to a room set up for us and we started to get ready. Nick was standing off to the side pacing and looking nervous. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey it's going to be ok just calm down." He nodded and soon we went to go sit and watched the other glee clubs perform. Finally it was our turn and we started to sing our first song and then our second. Finally we got to Nick's solo and I smiled as he started. When he finished we all smiled and looked out onto the crowd as they gave us a standing ovation.

After five minutes we all got back on stage and waited for them to announce the winners. Finally the announce that we had won first. We all cheered and smiled. I looked at Nick and hugged him. As we all go back to the room there were a man and women looking around in the room and I saw Nick move in front of the group and pulled out a pen. The two people heard us and turned towards us and as they saw Nick they charged him and he uncapped his pen and watched as it turned into a sword instead of a trident this time.

Nick started to fight the two not getting hurt but starting to get overwhelmed as it was two against one, but finally Mr. Schue walked in and ran in between the three and yelled at the two in a strange language and after sometime the two left and Nick put away his sword. After that we changed and all got back onto the bus and headed back to school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I looked out the window as I recalled what happened earlier and I was only brought back to reality when Puck asked me what had happened. I looked at him and said "They were Romans, sons and daughter of the Roman aspect of the gods. Mr. Schue is a roman and we are Greeks, the greek aspect of the gods." After explaining it to Puck I went back to looking out of the window as the landscape passed by. I recalled the performance in my head and how great it was and I felt, but then the fear in everyone's eyes as the Romans appear in the room. I soon drifted to sleep and dreamed of me on stage singing with the New Directions, but I ended up turning into a horrible monster and killing them all. I then heard a laughter from an ancient Evil voice welcoming me to his side. I woke with a start and screaming. Everyone on the bus looked at me with question stares. I told everyone I was fine and soon they accepted it going back to what they were doing before.

After arriving back at the school and getting into the car with Blaine, Puck, Kurt, and Finn we all drove over to Finn and Kurt's house where Blaine and Puck got their own cars. As Puck we about to leave I went up to his window of his car and said "So when shall we have this date?" I smiled and looked at him.

"How about tonight at 8. I will pick you up." Puck said.

I nodded before going back into the house. I went up into Finn's room and layed down on the small bed put into the room for me. Finn soon came in and looked at me. "So what's the smile on your face for?" He asked me as he sat on his own bed.

I looked at him and laughed. "Nothing, just I have a date tonight."

Finn smiled and then realisation dawned on him. "That is wrong. My half brother and my best friend dating. Eww!"

I laughed. "Ya well it's none of your business." I then got up when I saw a new cast on the t.v. about a mysterious storm over Mt. Tam in California. I grabbed the remote and turned it up listening.

Finn gave me a weird look. "What do you care about a storm in California?"

"Mt. Tam is where the base of the Titans is and if there is something going on it is probably not just a storm." I said and then went outside to make a rainbow, which I then used to IM Luke at camp and tell him to send out a squad of the best demigods to check out the situation. I then walked into the living room where Burt was sitting watching t.v. He smiled as I sat and watched the game with him.

Burt looked at me and said "So how are you liking it here?"

I looked away from the t.v. and down at my hands before looking up. "I like it. I never had a real family. I lived with my mom, but she was always working to support us and I went to a boarding school so I never saw her and then I went to camp and they are sort of my family. I fought with them against enemies. Fought some of them as enemies, but then the directors left and I was left as sort of the leader and my dad wasn't the best father so Its been a lonely life." I said not meaning to babble on.

Burt nodded and looked at me. "I know, I felt bad about lying to Kurt, but I had to protect him."

I smiled and nodded. "All parents feel that way and it had to be done." I looked at the clock. "Oh I have to get ready before I go out." Burt gave me a look, but didn't say anything as I went up to Finn's room got a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. After getting ready I waited and soon Puck arrived. I smiled as I went out to his truck and got in. He then drove us out of town to the next town over to a nice restaurant. I smiled as we ate and soon after eating a new water came over to collect their plates, but it soon turned into a monster that attacked them. I took out my pen and as it turned into a sword I killed the monster and then Puck and I ran out of the restaurant went to his car and drove. We ended up at a lake. We were both covered in monster goo and we ended up laying down in the grass. I put my head on his chest and smiled as we looked up at the sky. "So how was that for our first date?"

Puck laughed and said "Well its was an interesting one." The smile faded from Puck's face and he hesitated and said "Is this how life is going to be for us? Being attacked by monsters everyday."

I looked up at him and said "Not at camp and normally even for the most powerful scented ones weeks even months can pass before they are attacked, but even with us gathered here it is because more ancient monsters are rising to aid the Giants and Titans in the war against our parents." Puck got a confused look on his face so I explained about the Titans and the Giants and then about the other wars that happened years and years ago.

As I finished explaining Puck looking the the direction of the lake and there was a man standing there, but he seemed to disappear. Then from behind them a voice came. "Fifthly. My son with a son of Poseidon. The horror, the horror."

I jumped up into a fighting stance until I saw that it was Hades and I bowed and got up. "Lord Hades what brings you here to Lima, Ohio?"

Puck looked paled as he stood up and saw his father. "I am here to check up on my and make sure he is ok, but he must have some sort of brain injury if he is with the like you you." Hades said pointing to me.

Puck got in front of me and said "I just met you and all, but don't talk to him like that. I don't care who his father is." I smiled and got from behind him.

"I can handle myself and all do respect Lord Hades, I don't think your kids care about your opinion that much."

Hades made a sad face and said "That hurt my feelings." He then laughed and turned into his true godly form and teleported away. I quickly put my arm around Puck's head to move it away from Hades' figure.

As the light died down I smiled. "Eventful night." Puck nodded and drove me home. I went inside and soon fell to sleep once my head hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning groggy and tired. I walked down stairs in my pj pants and a shirt. As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I heard Finn and his mom arguing. I stopped in my tracks and looked at them. I overheard them talking about Finn and Kurt and not doing anything in the house. Finn yelled at his mom and then stormed out. I looked at Carole and she looked upset. "I'll go make sure he is ok, Mrs. Hudson." I said as I went out of the house and ran down the street looking for Finn. I finally found him sitting on a swing set in a park. I walked up to him and said down on the other swing. "Are you ok Finn?" 

Fine looked at me. "My mom or Burt doesn't trust me or Kurt. They think we will do stuff in the house and since we live together it's easy and they think it's wrong because we are step brothers." 

I looked at Finn with a sad face. "She never said she didn't trust you, but remember they were teenagers once too they know how it is. To be honest, I would have given you the same warning if I was in her position and the same thing at camp. We have rules about these things. I have full faith that they trust you, but they are looking out for you guys." 

Finn looked at me hurt. "Why are you siding with her? You're my brother?" He said.

I looked down and then at Finn and said in a soft, small voice. "Just remember that she is the only family you may have. Dad rarely shows up and we may be brothers, but she is your mom." I got up, but Finn grabbed my arm and pulled back giving me a hug.

"Thanks so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Finn said. 

I looked at Finn as I pulled back. "Dude, don't get all girl on me." I said with a laugh before we walked back to his house. He then went to his mom and said he was sorry before coming up stairs and playing some video games. About an hour later I texted Puck to see if he wanted to come over and watch a movie. As I waited for a response I looked a Finn and asked. "Is it ok if Puck comes over and watches the movie with us?" Finn nodded and just then Puck texted me back saying he would be there in a few. I smiled as me and Finn picked out the last two Harry Potter movies to watch. Finn then went to get some snacks and drinks and when Puck arrived I opened the door for him. I smiled as he walked in and I lead him up to Finn's room and then to my small cot.

Puck laid me down got on top of me kissing me. I smiled and kissed back, but then Finn walked into the room and said "Eww."

Puck glared at him before getting off of me. I smiled and pulled him down so he was laying in front of me on his side. I put my arm around him and smiled. "I've missed you." He smiled and nodded before turned back towards the t.v. where Finn was starting the movie. We watched the movies and after the last one Puck and Finn had fallen asleep. I smiled and got up walking down stairs. I looked around at the dark house and headed into the kitchen. I got a can of soda and went into the backyard. I sat in one of the chairs and stared up at the stars and moon. I thought of all my friends back at camp and out across the country. "I'm here and they are fighting for freedom." I shook my head and drank my drink sitting out there.

I closed my eyes and must have drifted off when I heard a crash and then a scream from inside the house. I ran inside and ran towards the scream. What I saw was a shock. There was a manticore attacking Carole and the rest of the family. Finn and Puck who were standing in front of the others seemed to get the brunt of the attack, but seemed to have grabbed boards to protect against the thorns. I took out my pen and turned it into a sword and took out my shield and ran. I got in front of the group and started attacking the monster. I started to grow tired, but I finally hit a weak point and the monster turned to dust.

I looked over at the group and saw the shock and horror on their face and just ran. I ran it seemed like forever, but I finally stopped in a patch of woods. I looked around and sat against a tree panting. I heard someone call my name, but I just stood where I was and looked around. After a couple of minutes I heard my name again and turned around as and Iris message appeared. "Nick we have a problem. We need you back now."

I looked at him and nodded. "I will be right there." I said as the message disappeared and I ran back to the city. As I neared Finn's house I saw the four of them standing outside looking for me. I walked towards them with my head down and as I walked onto the front yard I was grabbed my Finn's mom and she hugged me. 

"Thanks for saving us." She said. 

I nodded. "You're welcome, but I have to leave." I said as she realised me. 

"WHAT?" Finn said as he heard me.

"The camp needs me we are being attack." I said as I headed inside.

Finn started to follow me along with Kurt and Puck. "We are going with you." 

I stopped and looked at them. "You can't this won't end well and you aren't trained enough."

Puck looked at me. "Yes, we are. We can't stay here since we can't defend ourselves we have to go to camp." 

I looked at the two and then to Burt and Carole pleading with my eyes that they would side with me, but to much dismay Burt said "I think they should all go with you since if there is trouble on the horizon they are better off at this camp and not here."

I groaned, but nodded and told Puck to go home and back some things and then I told Finn to give everyone else a call and have them meet at his house with packed bags. I then IMed camp and told them I needed six pegasi. After that I went to back my small bag and gather the weapons I had.

Half an hour later the six of us stood in Finn's back yard with Burt and Carole on the pegasi and about to take off for camp. After saying our goodbyes we all took off and headed to camp.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I sat on my pegasus was we flew towards camp. All I could think about was being back home and fighting while my friends. I have completely zones out and then out of nowhere an arrow flew past us. I turned my head and saw three demigods following us on pegasi. I pulled out my pen and turned it into a sword. I then wheeled my pegasus around and told the others to continue flying. I watched as the pegasi got closer. I held my sword and started to attack the three as they got close. I jumped off of my pegasi and landed on one of the other ones. One of the attacks went after the other five. I was preoccupied and did notice the group being followed. I threw the one off of the pegasus and started to attack the other one. Finally he turned around and flew off.

I then jumped on my pegasus and flew after the group and saw Finn and Puck attacking the demigod. I watched from behind and saw as they gave him some good cuts and then watched as he turned and fled. I smiled and flew forward. "Good job guys." I said as we continued to camp.

Finally we arrived at camp and I looked down to see part of the camp destroyed and injured campers everywhere and a couple of dead ones. We landed in a field and I hopped off my pegasus and ran to the Big House. When I arrived I saw the cabin leaders in a meeting and I took a seat. Soon everyone started to explain to me what happened. Finally after listening Luke said "The boarders have been restored with the help of Hecate and her children."

I nodded. "Good." I then turned to Luke who was the leader of the Apollo Cabin. "You and your cabin start working on the injured. Get the nymphs and satyrs to help and any other cabin you think can help."

Then I turned to Chris, the counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. "Chris, your cabin can lead the repair of camp. Along with the Hermes cabin and the Minor gods cabins." Chris and the counselors of the Hermes and minor gods cabins nodded.

I then turned to the rest of them. "You guys will help where your cabin is needed. Tonight we will have a bonfire and the burning of the fallen. One member from each of the cabin of our brothers and sisters that have fallen can make the shroud for them while we repair the camp." Everyone nodded and the meeting ended.

I turned to Finn and we walked towards the hill. I looked around camp and said "Let's help with the repair of camp." Finn nodded and we headed towards the cabin area's to make sure the cabins were finished so everyone would be able to sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nick's P.O.V.**

After a few hours the camp was back to its old self and the injured had been patched up and were on a way to great recovery. What made the day worse was that by that day all of the summer time campers had arrived, which included the younger kids and the attack had scared them. I sat at my table with Finn and looked around at the other kids around and put my head in my hands. Finn looked at me and said "Are you okay?"

I looked up at Finn and shook my head. "It's just this place is my home and when Mr. D left and then Chiron it left me in charge and I'm only a kid. We are all only kids, but no one seems to care. I know we need to grow up and save the world, but we can't do it alone."

Finn looked at me and nodded. "I know I haven't been here long, but I am here for you don't worry."

I smiled and looked down at my food and slowly started to eat. Finally, I finished my food and stood up. "It is time for the funeral pyre and then the camp fire." The whole camp made their way down to the amphitheatre. Puck came up behind me and put his arm around me. I smiled and looked at him. "Hey."

Finally we all made it to the amphitheatre and the campers took their seats. I stood up on a small platform and said "Today our brothers and sisters have fallen in battle. The threat becomes worse and worse and we are still desperately trying to find our brothers in the West. Now as we burn the bodies and shrouds of our fallen family we pray to the gods that they help us. At the moment we have sent out all of our satyrs to try and find anymore half-bloods that are out there and we ask out parents to help bring them to us." I then stepped down as the fire was lite.

Then the cabins brought forward, one by one, their dead members and the counselor spoke a few words about each of the dead members. I watched the funerals and just thanked the gods that not many of the campers had died. We needed as much campers as possible to help in the pending war.

Soon all of the bodies were burned and I moved back up to the platform. "I know this summer has not started the best and as much as I don't want to admit it, it will get worse, but this is our home and we will be safe here. Now why not get this camp fire started and have some fun." I then turned and watched as the counselors came up to the front. Luke had his guitar and Zeke, the son of Zeus, handed me my guitar. Luke and I started to play and all of the counselors started to sing 'Home by Philip Philips.

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo _[x2]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[x4]_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo _[x4]_  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _[x4]_

I smiled as we sang the last note. "This place is our home and it will stay that way." I then went to sit next to Puck and Finn and sang along with the camp. Finally the camp fire ended and we all went to our cabins.

I walked into my cabin with Finn behind me. He sat on his bed and said "That was sweet, the song."

I nodded and walked over to a mini fridge I had put into the cabin. I grabbed two shot glasses and filled them with nectar. I then handed one to Finn and he said "What is this?"

I smiled and said "This is nectar, the drink of the gods, and if you haven't had you haven't lived." I then took the drink and drowned it. I felt the burn on the back of my throat, but smiled.

Finn gave me a weird look, but took the drink and took a sip. He was about to drown the rest of it. "No." I said stopping him. "It burns and can kill a mortals and demigods if they take too much." He nodded and sipped it a little.

I smiled as he put the glass down. "That was great."

I nodded. "Like I said, if you haven't had you haven't lived." I put my glass down and turned off the light. I then got under my covers and laid thinking about what was to come.


End file.
